Coffee and Apples
by Shizuka no Taisho
Summary: He smelled like coffee and apples. That was the aroma by which Beyond recognized his lover. And, to him, it was the most alluring thing in the world...... a sequel to Blood and Strawberries, but you can read this one seperate! Rated M!


_**Wow. 26 reviews! I never thought so many people would like Blood and Strawberries! And a lot of you asked for a sequel, which, after reading your reviews, I was only too happy to deliver. Besides, I had way too much fun writing BBxRaito. They awakened the psychoticness within me, I guess XD **_

_**But hell, I thought writing in Raito's POV was bad…(groans) Beyond seriously made me feel fucking psychotic. I thought I had it bad when I started craving strawberry jam, but when I began playing with my switchblade and contemplating ways to kill people O.e Yeah….I really hope my losing another large percentage of my sanity to this shipping was worth it, but please remember to review, ok? I cherish every single one of your comments, and promise to reply to as many as possible! 3**_

**Dedication: to xXxDarkRoxasxXx on . Her pictures are insanely awesome, some of the best BB/Raito/BBxRaito fanart I've ever had the pleasure of seeing .They seriously inspired me, and this sequel, especially the BBxRaito fanart (grins) 3 Here's to you, xXxDarkRoxasxXx, a fellow BB cosplayer! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. You think people would've realized this by now, since, if I did own DN, Raito and L never would've died, and they'd probably be in a love triangle with BB….or BB would have Raito to himself. So, please don't sue me, ok? **

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

He smelled like coffee and apples. That was the aroma by which Beyond recognized his lover. The sharp, rich scent of coffee was mixed with the fruity, delicate aroma of the polished red fruit, which Beyond knew was due to the apples Raito always kept around for the shinigami, Ryuk. They were apparently a favorite of his. But, often enough, Beyond had seen Raito partaking in the fruit, and he loved to watch his mouth close over the ripe flesh, and hear the snap when Raito's teeth would sink into it. The scent of apple would then waft around him, blending with the smell of the black coffee Raito seemed to favor.

To Beyond, Raito's scent was the most alluring thing in the world. He'd never known a scent as rich, and unique, as the aroma that always seemed to cling to Raito's very skin and hair. Even the scent of blood couldn't compare, and he adored the spicy, metallic aroma with every fiber of his being. But the smell of coffee and apples was, without a doubt, his favorite, and it suited Raito very well; rich, yet delicate. Bitter and sweet. Utterly different, but a perfect balance to one another. It was so unlike L's scent, which was painfully sweet, so much it burned his nose and eyes. In reality, Beyond couldn't even remember what he'd ever seen in the spindly, insomniac detective.

After he'd met Raito, the world had literally seemed to spin off its axis. Beyond hated the phrase 'love at first site', possibly more than Raito did, but it seemed unusually appropriate for them. He remembered the scent of coffee and apples flooding his nose, but, unlike L's, the aroma was heady, delicious. Intoxicating. Any thoughts of L had vanished from his mind, and a familiar urge had awakened in his chest. It was similar to the one he felt when he killed someone, but…darker. More sexual. Beyond had known, then and there, that Raito belonged to him. Yagami Raito…Kira…was _his_.

And now, Beyond couldn't imagine himself separated from him. They were two halves of the same whole. If Raito was the light, then he was the darkness. Where he killed and let the blood stain his hands, Raito killed neatly, efficiently. Tamed, and wild. Day and night. Just like Raito's scent, which was contrasting, yet balanced, so were they.

"Like coffee and apples," Beyond grinned, dipping his paintbrush into the vial of red liquid he'd set before him. A few days before, he had conned Raito out of a vial of his blood, and was using it now to add the finishing touches to a painting Raito had helped inspire. In it, he and his lover were sprawled across the floor, blood staining their chests and hands, and there was a manic gleam in Raito's eyes, one Beyond rarely had a chance to see, yet admired any time he did. And, along with the smell of blood, there had been the familiar scent of coffee and apples wafting off his flesh, which he had sampled with his teeth and tongue, after carving his initials into Raito's waist.

Brushing another stroke of red onto the canvas, Beyond stopped and swept a scrutinizing eye over the gory artwork. Yes…it was coming along nicely. He grinned and brought his thumb to his lips. Once done, he would be able to relive the experience he'd had with Raito over and over again, any time he wanted. "….I wonder if little Kira-kun would let me hang this over the bed," he chuckled, and, as if Raito were standing beside him, the smell of coffee and apples flooded his mouth and nose. Beyond breathed it in, savoring the heady mixture.

It was amazing, how much he could love such a distinct scent, even though he wasn't fond of either coffee, or apples. The combination of the two, however, was unique, and wonderful. Yet, Beyond knew it was more than Raito's scent that he was in love with. Unlike the brunette, who was always trying to decipher and analyze his feelings, Beyond didn't have such a problem. He'd never tried to fool himself, or hide his emotions behind a façade. He was in love with Yagami Raito, the self proclaimed god of the world.

Physically, it was perfectly understandable as to why he was in love with him. Raito was very beautiful, more so than any models or movie stars Beyond had ever seen. He had silky, chocolate colored hair, sun kissed flesh, and enchanting eyes a rich shade of honey brown that, on occasion, changed to a dark, almost garnet red. His physique was equally impressive, with a gentle six pack and wiry muscles ribbing his arms and legs. But, his beauty was really a personification of his mind, and spirit, in Beyond's opinion. Raito had a fiery passion for life, and loved a challenge, just like himself. He was stubborn, arrogant, and possessed a narcissistic streak that would put any model to shame. And it was astounding to watch him manipulate someone; he charmed and cajoled with practiced ease, gave his victim a sense of comfort, and then drew them deeper into his web, ensnaring them. It was a beautiful experience to witness.

Beyond dipped a finger into the vial of blood, and watched the sanguine run down his skin. Raito could be cold and impassive one moment, but untamed and wild the next. He was a never-ending paradox. "Like his scent," Beyond thought, glancing at his painting. It wasn't finished, but the Raito depicted definitely captured his lover's spirit. Ruthless, but wise. Beautiful and deadly. "Coffee and apples."

Pausing, the paintbrush in his other hand went slack, and he leaned forward in the chair, a thoughtful look on his face. As much as he loved Raito's beauty and intelligence, there was something he loved more. His thirst for murder. Or, as Raito called it, 'justice'. Only once had Beyond watched him punish criminals using the Death Note, and he would never forget the wild gleam in Raito's sepia eyes, or his feral expression. It was so entrancing, an untamed Raito, much more arousing than the goodie two-shoes teenager Raito pretended to be around L, and the almighty god façade he tried to represent. They were just masks, useless personas Raito had convinced himself he had to master, and control.

But, he was losing control. Raito was so caught up in the acts, he was beginning to forget himself. Beyond knew the teenager was breaking under the strain, because, no matter what Raito told himself, the masks were driving him insane. He couldn't keep pretending to be something he wasn't. Raito didn't know who he was anymore.

Beyond did.

The innocent schoolboy? That might have been Raito, before he gained the Death Note. He was long gone now. Leaving only one persona left: Kira, the so called god, who half the world believed was their messiah, a champion of justice. However, what Raito refused to believe was that Kira wasn't the god he portrayed him to be. Kira was the darkness lurking within Raito's soul, the wild, ferocious being he became whenever he was away from the investigation, and society itself. "Whenever he's around me." Beyond cackled, twirling the paintbrush. Only around him did Raito release himself, let the darkness take over.

Yagami Raito and Kira? They were one and the same. Beyond could see this, as could L, to an extent. Kira was no messiah, nor a god. He was a headstrong, power hungry teenage boy, who liked to toy with humanity like an insane puppet master.

The only problem remaining was getting Raito to realize this.

His eyes narrowing, Beyond slashed a vivid red line across the canvas. He would never stop trying to prove to Raito that he wasn't a god, or a model student who loved justice. Raito was a _murderer_. He may have convinced himself that he was a god, a bringer of justice, but the reality was that Raito was just like him; cold-blooded, ruthless, and driven by a lust for power and bloodshed. Beyond could see in in Raito's eyes...was likely the only one who could, besides L. Raito liked knowing that it was by his power that blood had been shed, that _his_ hands had taken away countless lives, innocent and otherwise. But, because of his upbringing, which had made him to think that killing was a grievous crime, Raito was afraid of the darkness that continually threatened to destroy his makeshift mask of justice. Which was probably why he fought so hard to hide it.

Even so, Beyond easily saw past the innocent façades Raito was able to fool everybody else with. Deep down, he was a killer, and he longed for the sight of blood and gore. He was

"Kira." Beyond licked his lips, savoring the name upon them. Raito had told him that it was the world who had given him the title Kira, that he would never have chosen such a name for himself. And yet Raito _had_ accepted it, and even called himself Kira, upon occasion. It was a step forward, in his opinion. He was sure Raito had already realized how he acted differently around him, and that he liked the change. It was only a matter of time now.

Chuckling, Beyond ran a hand through his unruly hair, and smirked. He would keep trying to convince Raito of his being a murderer, waiting patiently for him to accept his true role as Kira. Of course, he knew why he tried so hard to free Raito from his suffering. He was in love with him…and the idea of having a fellow serial killer at his side was an exciting notion. But, he had to be patient, and, while he waited, he could enjoy shattering the remainder of Raito's model teenager mask, and releasing the wild streak that dwelled within him. "Yagami Raito." He let out a cackle, licking a drop of blood off his fingertip.

It would be a challenge, of that he was sure. Just as diligently as Raito refused to accept his killer instincts, he equally argued that he had no inner thirst for sex, or a longing to release some inner, primal instinct; such thoughts were unbecoming of a god, Raito had once told him. Beyond sneered, eying the bloody scene beginning to take shape upon the canvas before him. Murder and sex went hand in hand for him, and they were only a few steps apart, when it came to Raito. Everybody had the longing to kill within them, but there was a primal instinct that thirsted for sex, and power, which every human possessed as well; a remainder of their animal ancestry, Beyond called it. And he'd seen glimpses of such behavior in Raito, such as when the teenager grew angry or aroused. If he could just get Raito to let loose, perhaps fully embrace his instincts, then

Beyond stopped, cocking his head to the side. There was a faint noise coming from the other room, a rustling. A wide smile spread over his lips, and he climbed out of the chair, dropping the paintbrush onto the table. "Perhaps now would be a good time to experiment…" he grinned, touching his index finger to his lips. Moving like a shadow, he stalked out of the room and went down the hallway, his bare feet gliding across the carpet. He knew by heart all of the creaks and groans the floorboards would make, so it wasn't difficult for him to avoid them.

When he came to a battered looking door, he gently pushed it open, amazed the hinges didn't squeak. His bedroom was dimly lit, just the way he liked it, and was furnished with a dresser, with bloodstains engraved into the scratched mahogany, and a bed placed against the far wall, underneath one of the few windows in his apartment. Black curtains hung over the windows, blocking out most of the light (he didn't like too much sunlight), but they were parted enough for a few beams of light to filter into the room. The pale light illuminated the bed, which was dressed in dark matching black and scarlet sheets, and there, with one covering his body from waist down, was Raito, fast asleep. It was one of those weekends where L actually gave the investigation team time off, as Raito had told him a few days before, and, instead of going home, Raito had come to him, under the guise of visiting a friend. Beyond sneered, his cock giving a lurch as he remembered the un-tethered gleam of happiness in Raito's eyes when he'd thrown himself at him; if L only knew what his precious Kira suspect was doing on his time off. Oh, but he'd love to see the look on his face!

"Mmm……"

Raito sighed in his sleep, rolling onto his side on the bed. The action bared the side of his neck, and the teeth marks that were also healing from a few nights before. Beyond stared at them, feeling his cock stiffen further as he stared at the sleeping male. It was strange, how Raito, even when asleep, could create such a response in him. But then, perhaps it wasn't so strange. Raito looked utterly beautiful, sprawled upon his bed. His golden flesh was even richer next to the scarlet and black, and faint red glimmers danced in his hair, which was strewn across his face and neck. The sheets only covered his legs and groin, and his torso was completely revealed. It was flawless, the velvety looking skin unmarred, save for two B's etched into the lower left side of his waist. Beyond saw they were partially healed, but would still scar.

'Exactly as planned, of course.'

However, the longer he stared at the peacefully slumbering boy, with his angelic expression and soft skin, the more he was becoming aware of the growing temptation to play with him, and see just how much of Raito's fiery streak he could bring to life. After all, if there was anything better than a sleeping Raito, it was a Raito who was enraged. 'And aroused.' Beyond chuckled to himself, his mouth quirking into an evil smile. A few nights before, when he had Raito chained on top of the kitchen table, the brunette had been so angry, more so than Beyond had ever seen. But, his arousal had been equal to it, and Beyond had seen it in his dark caramel eyes; Raito loved being dominated, even if he would never admit it. And who was he to deny his young lover?

Quietly, he went over to the bed and gently settled himself onto the edge. Raito didn't seem to notice, even when the mattress dipped. He was a light sleeper, most of the time, but, ever since he'd regained his memories and Death Note, Raito had been falling into deeper and deeper sleeps. It was to the point where he had to be physically jarred in order to wake up. 'Which I'll enjoy doing.' Beyond grinned at the thought, and leaned over the younger boy, carefully placing his hands on either side of Raito's waist. The smell of coffee and apples seemed to be imbedded in the boy's skin, and he took a deep breath, shuddering as the scent wafted around him. Raito always said that his scent, blood and strawberries, was the most delicious smell in the world. Beyond had to disagree. Coffee and apples was, without a doubt, the richest smell to ever exist, and belonged to an equally fitting partner.

"Kira-kun…" he nuzzled Raito's neck, licking the soft flesh. The brunette moaned, but remained asleep. Frowning, Beyond raised up and started kissing a trail across Raito's collarbone, feeling the teen's heart rate beginning to pick up as his lips touched the hollow of his throat. Asleep or not, Raito could apparently be aroused. "How interesting," Beyond murmured, and sank his teeth into Raito's neck, further marring the tan flesh. In response, the teen let out a soft moan, his hand clenching the pillow tighter as his legs curled up, the sheet covering them sliding down. Smirking, Beyond grabbed the silk, but pouted when he saw that Raito was actually wearing pajama pants. No matter. That really just made it all the more fun.

"Be--Beyond…"

Another moan, this time louder, came from the sleeping boy's trembling lips, and a sheen of sweat blossomed on his forehead, running down his cheeks. Lapping at the salty liquid, Beyond reached between Raito's legs and palmed his growing erection, rubbing the silken fabric up and down, and in erotic circles. "Wake up, Kira-kun. Time to play." Giggling, he slipped his hand beneath the waistband and grinned; of course Raito would go commando. "Kira-kun…" Beyond playfully nipped at the brunette's earlobe, and licked his way up the gentle curve, "wake up. Or do you want me to fuck you while you're asleep?" He smiled at the idea, but then sighed and immediately shoved it to the back of his mind. As interesting a prospect as it was, Beyond decided to save it for a later date. He had a better idea of what to do to poor little Raito-kun. That is, as soon as the wannabe god decided to wake up. "Oh Kira-kun…"

Raito began to squirm on the bed, and his eyes fluttered, the dark caramel lashes slowly lifting to reveal beautiful orbs of a stunning golden-brown. For a moment, Raito's expression remained peaceful, his gaze shrouded by sleep, but then he gasped and looked around, streaks of red immediately slashing through the depths of his eyes. "Be--Beyond?! What the hell?"

Removing the hand from within Raito's pants, Beyond leaned over the younger boy with a devilish smile on his lips. "Kira-kun, I want to play," he faked an innocent tone, but nothing could dispel the hungry rumble in his voice. "You've had enough sleep for today, little god."

"………" Raito stared up at him, and Beyond could all but see the wheels in his head turning. "You woke me up….because you want to fuck me?" He swore under his breath, and started to sit up. "I can't fucking believe this…"

Lazily, Beyond placed a hand against his chest, his strength, wildly underestimated, keeping his lover pinned to the bed. Raito thrashed, grabbed at his wrist, but he was much stronger. And more determined. "That I did, Kira-kun." Beyond smiled at his lover, chuckling as dark caramel eyes narrowed heatedly.

"Beyond! You cannot be serious! Haven't you had enough sex? Damn it all, you're worse than a dog in heat!" Raito smirked. He likely thought his words would rile an angry response from him.

Honestly, it only made him more aroused.

"Kira-kun, if anyone's the dog here, it's you," he ran his free hand down Raito's cheek, loving the silky texture against his. "After all, little god, you are the uke." Beyond smirked at his lover's shocked expression, and was ready when a fist came soaring towards his face. "Kira-kun loves to be violent, doesn't he?" Catching the hand before it could hit him, Beyond twisted Raito's arm back and he yelped in pain, his fingers rapidly unclenching. "But he forgets. I am stronger, more determined…." lifting his hips, he forcefully rolled Raito onto his stomach, cackling when the brunette tried to throw him off. He loved when the younger boy retaliated with violence. "And your violence is only arousing me more, little Kira-kun."

Raito shot a seething glare at him over his shoulder, crying out angrily as Beyond pinned his hands above his head, holding them there with one of his own. "You think you can just come in here, pin me to the bed and fucking do whatever you want?!"

"Yes, yes I do. You belong to me, after all." Running a fingertip down the curve of Raito's spine, Beyond leered at him, his red eyes flashing. His lover had a beautiful body. "And Kira-kun doesn't seem too depressed about the situation, at any rate." Leaning over, he pulled open the drawer of his bedside table, which was just as scratched up and stained as his dresser, and fumbled inside.

"What? You actually plan on using lube this time," Raito snapped, mockery heavy in his voice. But then Beyond withdrew his hand, a black switchblade dangling between his thumb and index finger, and Raito's eyes widened in horror

"Kira-kun, whatever would make you think that?" Beyond replied passively, dangling the switchblade between his thumb and forefinger. Even if he didn't feel any passion for L anymore, some of the habits he'd worked so hard to master were difficult to un-teach. Plus, it annoyed Raito, having to see him act like the detective, and yet be so completely different. "Didn't anyone ever teach you not to jump to conclusions, little god?" Beyond flicked his wrist, and the blade came whizzing out. The metal was crusted with dried blood in spots, but, more importantly, was razor sharp. Raito could tell, if the look on his tan face meant anything, but Beyond really wanted to prove a point. "Besides," he stabbed the tip into his thumb, and a stream of dark blood instantly began to well up and trickle down his thumb. He offered it to the brunette, who scowled, so Beyond licked away the scarlet liquid with relish. "Blood is the best lubricant of all."

Sepia eyes stared at him for a minute, Raito's expressions vividly changing as he interpreted what Beyond had said, who was watching the show with unveiled mischievousness on his pale face. 'Three, two one…'

"You're insane."

Beyond lapped at a remaining smudge of blood, twirling the knife expertly while he smiled at his companion. "That I am, Kira-kun. As are you, with a probability of ninety-five percent."

"…….you know I hate when you do that." Raito finally replied, and Beyond could hear the forced calm in his voice. He was trying not to lose his cool.

"Do what, Kira-kun? Act like your oh-so precious Lawli-pop?" He giggled manically, but was seriously awaiting Raito's reaction. Beyond knew, even though Raito had never told him so, that Raito, when free of the Death Note, and his memories, had _willingly_ given himself to the detective. There was no force necessary from either party; they'd had sex.

It was enough to make his blood boil, imagining that man touching _his _Raito. What he'd said a few days before was true. Raito was his. L couldn't have him. Raito deserved…needed to be with someone who would understand him, and who could unlock his full potential. L didn't fall under that category, Beyond thought, clenching his teeth as a furious wave of jealousy washed over him. But just thinking about it…L caressing his lover's skin, sampling the golden flesh….smelling his deliciously erotic scent…..

"You do realize that I hate him, right?"

Beyond snapped out of his reverie and saw the dark look on Raito's face. He'd made him angry, and it sent a jolt down his groin.

"Please don't tell me you believe I still harbor feelings for L," Raito sneered, the disgust evident in his beautiful eyes. "How could I? Just because my other self slept with him and dared to even think about a fucking relationship with that bastard doesn't mean I do! Maybe you forgot, but I'd love nothing more than to slit his pasty throat," he added with a ferocious smile, one that illuminated alluring streaks of red Beyond loved so much.

"……..Kira-kun, if you did, as you say, harbor feelings for Lawli, then I would kill him. Preferably through some slow and extremely painful method." He smiled cheerfully, matching Raito's eyes with his own. Despite what the 'good' Yagami Raito had done, Beyond understood that any hopes of such pathetic feelings remaining within the killer sprawled out beneath him were out of the question. Raito would never let anyone stand in his way, or deflect from his plans. L, unfortunately for him, was such a force, which would quickly be eliminated, according to his lover. Hearing it though, from Raito's own lips, was very comforting. He was still jealous, of course, but he had an easy way of taking his mind off that. "Not that he could ever satisfy you like I do," he glanced at the knife, which came to a dead halt, the blade pointed down towards Raito's back.

"Oh really? And what makes you so sure about that, Beyond?" Tossing his head, Raito flashed him a smile that practically made Beyond want to spread his legs and fuck the younger male, then and there. Raito looked like a sex god, simply, one Beyond had seen at his weakest, and his most powerful. Either or was tantalizing, but the look Raito was giving him, and the mischievous gleam in his sepia eyes….

It was good that he had mastered patience at a very young age. Beyond was well aware that he could be rough, during sex, and his patience was easily being put to the test, by this mere slip of a teenage boy. Had he no control, Beyond was sure that Raito's back would have had several new scars slashed into his back, and that his ass would've been sore for weeks. Thank god for the brunette; he wanted to play with him first. "Take a look at my newest artwork, Kira-kun, and you'll see why," Beyond purred, kissing the boy's nape. "Or…" his teeth grazed the soft flesh, and Raito shuddered, much to his satisfaction. "You could keep your hands where they are and let me show you."

His voice didn't leave for any debate. Taking his hand away, Beyond laid it on Raito's hip, letting his nails sink into the skin. "Beyond…." hissing in pain, Raito looked at him, a glazed shadow covering his irises. "Is this--"

"Little god, kindly keep your mouth shut. I want you to enjoy this." Beyond laid the knife tip on Raito's shoulder, and smirked at the low gasp the brunette let out. "I would hate to forcefully silence you."

"You wouldn't dare," Raito snarled, a dark glare on his face. Yet, while he couldn't see his groin, Beyond knew the teenager was aroused; the red staining his eyes a deep garnet was proof enough. And it was the idea of being controlled, of being forced to do anything, that aroused him. Beyond had no doubt about it. Raito tried to hide it, with anger as his newest mask, but he was Beyond Birthday. If anyone could see past the infamous Kira's masks, it was him.

Unfortunately, Raito knew that, just as well as he did. "Beyond, if you try it, I'll fucking beat you until you're black and blue!" Raito began to scream, panic heavy in his voice. But with it, there was a yearning, much like a plead. Beyond was all too happy to give the teen what he wanted.

"Really?" A creepy smile crept onto his lips, and he slowly reached his hand into the bedside drawer, once again, but this time, instead of a knife, he withdrew a long red silk scarf. "And how would Kira-kun plan on doing this, when he can't even move?" Holding up the scarf for Raito to see, who eyed it warily, Beyond smiled, flashing his pearly teeth. "Kira-kun needs to learn discipline. When his master says to do something, he should do it, not threaten him."

"You **are not **my--ummph!"

Beyond pulled the scarf around Raito's head, making sure it entered the teen's mouth. He tightened his legs around his hips when Raito began to thrash, and neatly tied the scarf ends together, securing it. "Poor little Kira-kun. He forgets that I _am _his master. I marked you, remember?" An erotic shiver went down his spine as he saw the livid fury on his lover's face. Beautiful. He would never grow tired of seeing Raito so angry. "You may have marked me too, Kira-kun, but I succeeded in doing it first. That rightfully makes you mine, little god. You belong to me." He chuckled; he'd known what the brunette was thinking. Raito enjoyed preaching equality, but only when it suited his needs. Any other time, his little brunette would've been arguing that Beyond belonged to _him_.

"Mmff!"

Thrashing, Raito suddenly gasped against the gag. Beyond stared at the trickle of sanguine that welled up from where the knife had sunk into his flesh, and a wide smirk spread over his lips. "See? Kira-kun should really learn to behave." Mockery lacing his voice, he drug the knife downwards and a thin line of red appeared against Raito's golden skin. Raito, in turn, let out a muffled scream, one, even dampened by the scarf, that was heavy with arousal. "Little god, will I have to bind you to the bed as well?" Beyond feigned a concerned look, but the fury in Raito's garnet streaked eyes was entirely too arousing. Not to mention, the idea of using bondage **and **blood play….well, he quickly found his free hand reaching, yet again, back into the drawer. "It really is amazing how many sexual toys we keep around," he chuckled, sifting through the drawer's contents. "But, if I recall, it was you, little Kira, that planned to use these on _me_."

A mixture of horror and intrigue flashed across Raito's face when Beyond withdrew a pair of handcuffs, the very ones from a few nights before. They were still marred with blood, which he'd never bothered to clean off. Unsurprising really, considering the passion they'd shared. Beyond smirked at the bloody metal, running his tongue over his lips. He remembered the salty taste of Raito's blood, and the aroma of coffee and apples that had clung to his flesh after fucking the brunette. "Were you planning to seduce me, Kira-kun? Perhaps strap me to the bed and tease me relentlessly?" Glancing into the open drawer, Beyond grinned at the sight of several long, polished leather straps, with handcuff like ends. They'd never played with those before….he picked up one of them. It was short, with two metal cuffs attached at the ends. Looking at his 'unwilling' partner, Beyond dangled the leather so Raito could see it, and felt his cock harden even more when Raito's eyes completely bled red. "Things really didn't go as you planned, did they?" He laid it, and its matching leather strap, on the bed, near Raito's thigh. Next came a large band of leather, which grew wider towards the middle. Beyond didn't need instructions or a manual to see what the straps were meant to do. After all, he was a genius, and a creative one at that. It had been his idea to fuck his little brunette in front of a _mirror_, after all.

Raito made a long string of muffled words that sounded like curses, and Beyond pressed a pallid finger to the minute cut slashed across his shoulder. The brunette moaned, his eyes glazing over with pain, and Beyond, giggling, eyed the blood smearing his finger. "Kira-kun, while you can still move, will you get on your knees?" He deliberately gave the younger boy a stern look, broken only by the quirk of his lips at Raito's gasp, which he assumed was supposed to sound outraged. It was hard to tell, with the red silk wrapped around his lover's pretty little mouth. "I wouldn't mind making you, but I assumed a god like yourself would prefer to keep what little pride he might have left," he added, mockery clinging to his husky baritone. It was a low blow, not that he really gave a damn. Raito would become angry, and yet would have no choice but to obey. After all, pride was everything to him.

"Nngh…" Raito glared at him, but slowly scooted himself so that he was on his knees, his hands still pressed to the pillows above his head. Tossing his head, he stared at the leather straps and then looked at Beyond. The raw, unbridled fury in his eyes was quickly joined by arousal and a familiar, masochistic gleam, and Beyond could see the sadistic leer on his lips, even with the gag covering them.

"You know, Kira-kun, I never would've pegged you for the submissive type. But, I suppose every god needs some form of relaxation," he murmured, reaching for Raito's wrist. The teen, rather than argue, as he had a few days before, willingly held it out. 'Better to submit than forcefully lose.' Beyond held back a laugh, and looked at the tan limb in his hand. There were barely healed wounds forming a reddish ring around his wrist, skin that would never fully return to its flawless look. "Kira-kun just loves being possessed, doesn't he," he bent down, hissing into Raito's ear and making him shudder. Jerking his other wrist to him, Beyond clasped the cuff around it and threaded the chain through the headboard, locking it. "And I'm the only one who can do it. You belong to me, Kira-kun." He sneered and roughly grabbed Raito's right arm, putting the cuff on it and clicking it shut, taking care to tighten the metal as far as it would go.

Oh, but he loved to torment Raito.

Sitting back on his haunches, Beyond picked up the wide leather strap and laid it over the brunette's back, quickly buckling the two attached lengths of leather that kept it from falling off. Raito yelped; he probably hadn't been expecting so much bondage. But Beyond never did anything halfway, and neither did Raito, judging by the amount of straps and cuffs remaining at the bottom of the cabinet drawer. "Kira-kun….." Beyond tightened the buckles, and they dug into Raito's flesh. Raito cried out, but quickly muffled the sound, much to his displeasure. He loved hearing him scream. "I'm going to strap you down now." Beyond reached over the edge of the bed and threaded the lengthy end of the strap around the wood, which ended with a buckle, instead of a cuff. He did the same for the other side, his smile gleeful when Raito immediately tried to lift himself. "You're wasting your time, little god." Raito shot his head around and Beyond smiled, holding up the last two lengths of leather. "The only thing you're going to be doing for a while is screaming, Kira-kun. Screaming, and wanting more."

Raito glared and screamed at him through his gag, and, while the words were muffled, Beyond had a feeling he'd just been cursed at. Raito had always had a quick tongue, and he enjoyed it immensely whenever the boy would use his talents on him. It gave him an excuse to punish him, maybe even taunt him a little. "Kira-kun, you really should learn to control your emotions better. It's a wonder how L manages to put up with you. Or, on that matter, why would he want to fuck such an immature little boy?"

Raito's garnet eyes turned a vivid shade of red, like that of freshly spilt blood. Beyond smirked, his arms crossing over his chest. Raito hated to be reminded that L, his arch nemesis, and, at one time, former lover, had had full control over him…and, in a way, still did.

Snarling, Raito suddenly kicked his leg out, his bare foot hitting Beyond right in the chest. It caught him by surprise, such a quick motion, and Beyond's eyed widened as he went tumbling backwards. Falling off the bed, he hit the floor with a loud groan, and pain flared up and down his spine. "Well….that was very immature." Sitting up, Beyond rubbed his head, and glanced at the brunette, who was wearing a very satisfied expression on his face. 'Oh, you little….' Beyond swore under his breath, his eyes narrowing into dark slits. "Kira-kun didn't like what I said?" He grinned at the trussed brunette, climbing to his feet, and, before Raito could even think about a repeat performance, he snatched his ankle and locked a cuff around it. "Then perhaps he'll like this better…." snapping the other end around the right post of his bed, Beyond did the same with Raito's other leg, a ferocious smile on his lips. "You're going to pay for that, Kira-kun." Beyond crawled onto the bed, hovering over his lover and matching Raito's gaze with his own. "I'm going to cut you, make you bleed…" he picked up the fallen switchblade and touched it to the tender flesh of Raito's lower back, who groaned. "And then I am going to fuck you, Yagami Raito. I'll fuck you until you _wish_ you could beg for more." He growled the last part by Raito's ear, and saw his cheeks turn a brilliant pink before he raked the knife down his back. Raito screamed, his cuffed arms quivering as he leaned forward as far as the bondage would allow, making the knife slip further down his skin. Beyond watched with fascination as trickles of blood slowly oozed down his flesh, and, grabbing his lover's pajama clad hip, he ran his tongue alongst the wound, groaning when warm, salty blood smeared his lips and filled his mouth. "Kira-kun…."

The metallic fluid was rich, sweet, and had an imbedded spice that clung to his tongue. Beyond loved the salty-sweet taste, much more than the strawberry jam he devoured daily. It was just so flavorful, the deep red blood spilling into his mouth, and Beyond could swear that Raito's scent, coffee and apples, was laced with the metallic, penny-like aroma. He needed more…more blood, more pain! Beyond, still sucking hungrily on the cut, growled and slashed the knife again and again. "Mmm…" Raito moaned, his eyes falling shut as red blood oozed down his back, staining the front of Beyond's shirt. His eyes following the rich sanguine, Beyond leaned over the younger boy and grabbed a fistful of sepia hair. His groin pressed to Raito's backside, making him hiss at the contact. "See what you do to me, little god?"

"…ahh…."

He lifted the switchblade and licked at the blood smudging the blade, grinding his pelvis into Raito with a leer. Raito aroused him. Everything about him, from his body, to the sadistic nature he tried so hard to hide behind a false mask of justice, was arousing. His blood, which stained his lips and chin, was a perfect match to the scent of coffee and apples that perfectly described the chained and strapped figure moaning below him. Rough, but gentle. Cold, but ever so emotional. Tamed, yet fighting to be free. Beyond loved every inch of his lover, down to the two B's etched into his waist, and his gorgeous sepia eyes, which were able to shift simultaneously from their golden brown to a deep garnet red. "And what about you, Kira-kun?" Grabbing a handful of mahogany hair, Beyond jerked Raito's head backwards, forcing his searing red gaze to meet his own. "Are you aroused as well?"

It was a pointless question, of course. It was clear, from the red hue of his irises, that Raito was aroused. But, he reached around the younger male and cupped the front of his pants, which was bulged, just like his own. "Little Kira-kun….do you want me?" Beyond dug his fingers into the silk, and, mewling beneath the scarf tied around his mouth, Raito's body shook in the straps and chains holding him hostage. "Well, Kira?" He swept the knife across the flesh of Raito's lower back, still grinning at the gagged male with a dominating gleam in his ruby eyes.

"Nnghh," was all Raito could say, due to the scarf. Beyond smirked at him and, leaning over, buried his face in the crook of the boy's neck, inhaling the sultry aroma of coffee and apples. Just breathing the scent was enough to bring him to the breaking point, but the combination of the three flavoring his mouth with their aromatic tang…..Beyond groaned, licking Raito's neck. It was insatiable. He would never get enough, even if he and Raito were to live a thousand years.

"Well, since you can't answer, I suppose I should decide for you, hmm…?" Beyond murmured, forcing himself to lift his mouth from the deliciously flavored flesh. Gripping Raito's slender hip, he hastily tore off his shirt, throwing the wad of cotton to the floor. His bare chest was like ivory, due to a lack of sunlight, and he grinned as appreciative eyes looked him over. He knew he looked good. His chest was toned, with wiry muscles lacing his abdomen, and his flesh was soft as velvet, and just as flawless. The only marks were just above his bellybutton, and were the letters Raito had carved into his flesh. Kira. Beyond ran a finger down the elaborate K, his heart thudding in his chest when Raito's eyes fell on the healing marks. "You did this to me, Kira-kun," he whispered, and the brunette's gaze widened. "You marked me, as I did you. We belong to each other." Shoving down his pants, under which he was bare, Beyond pressed his cock to Raito's backside, cackling as a smear of precum stained the silk. "Never forget, little god. You _are mine_. Lawli may have known you first, but you and I both know that he can't do for you what I can. He'll never understand you. I'm the only one who ever will."

He could sense the deepening hunger in his groin, and, hoisting the knife, grinned at the teenager. Red silk fell to pieces as he grabbed the ends of the scarf and cut it in two, the pieces gently floating onto the bed. Raito took a deep breath as soon as his mouth was free, and, turning his head around, stared at Beyond, who grinned at him. "I'm yours? Talk about being possessive," Raito purred, but there was an impatience to his voice. "So, what course of action do you have planned? Are you planning on possessing me, as you so like to boast, or am I doomed to suffer another round of torture at your hands?"

Beyond snickered, throwing his knife onto the bed. Jerking the waistband of Raito's pants, pushing them down so that they pooled around his knees. With his legs strapped, that was the best Beyond could do. "I think you've suffered enough, Kira-kun. Besides, you look too pretty to torture any more." Touching the head of his cock to Raito's entrance, he let out a sultry growl and, wearing a mad smile, licked the curve of his lover's eyes. "Will you scream for me, Kira? Can I make you beg for more, and moan my name?" Beyond paused, his voice darkening with mirth. "…will you let me possess you, Yagami Raito?"

Raito was quiet for a moment, a small frown flitting across his lips. Inwardly, Beyond winced; he shouldn't have mentioned possession. It was a tender subject for Raito. But he couldn't help that he felt so strongly for him, and…Beyond gasped, his red eyes all but glowing as Raito's hips pushed backwards, forcing him into the warm body sprawled before him. It was only an inch of penetration, but he moaned regardless.

"Why ask questions---you already know the answer to," Raito growled, looking at him over his shoulder and wearing the most wild, unhinged smile Beyond had ever seen on his tan. Letting out a ragged laugh, he laid his hands on Raito's shoulders, which were slick with blood.

"Gladly."

He slammed himself into the body, shrieking when he was engulfed in the warm sheath. Raito was used to such brutal treatment by now, but that didn't stop his small cry of pain as he felt a tearing deep within. The smell of pennies hit Beyond as he roughly pulled out and watched the blood trickle down the back of Raito's legs. It curved and danced on his skin, pooling in the hollow of his knees, and Beyond smiled at it, his nails stabbing Raito's sides. "Kira…" he thrusted back into the wet heat, feeling blood slicken his fevered flesh. "Look at me."

Turning his head around, Raito did as asked, his red eyes glazed and lowered into sultry slits. "Why do you---do this," he gasped, his voice dripping with arousal. "Why me?"

"Because, Kira-kun…" Beyond wrapped an arm around his lover's waist, and grasped a handful of his chocolate hair. "You're _mine_." His hips jerked forward, and Raito screamed as the head of Beyond's cock slammed his prostate. Quivering in the straps and chains, he all but collapsed onto the mattress, his chest heaving. "Oh, I apologize, Kira-kun. Was that too rough?" Beyond sneered at the brunette, kissing the exposed skin of his neck.

"You--fucker," Raito groaned, weakly trying to push himself up. Watching the teen with a feral smile, Beyond reached over and trailed a finger over one of his trapped arms, chuckling when he shivered.

"Kira-kun feels the need to insult me because he's trapped, doesn't he? For a god, that's rather immature of you." He ignored the sneer on Raito's face and languidly ran his hand down the brunette's thigh, his fingertips brushing the skin of his lover's cock. Raito let out a moan, his back arching as Beyond wrapped his hand around the taut flesh. "But, I suppose that's why I'm attracted to you." His fingertip that had previously been caressing Raito's arm came down, following the curve of his spine and going down, down, until Beyond came to one of the many smears of blood staining Raito's skin. "You look so hot right now, Kira-kun," he purred, licking the side of his neck. "Red is a good color on you." His tongue slid through a patch of blood, and Beyond hissed as the salty-sweet fluid hit his tongue. "Mmm…" he sank his teeth into the soft skin, sucking hungrily on the bloody patch with a growl. "And you taste _delicious_….."

"Be--Beyond--" tears flooded Raito's eyes as the hand around his cock continued to pump, the one inside him setting up a fast, painfully erotic rhythm as teeth and tongue continued to work on his neck. "Oh fuck…Beyond--" Raito's hands squirmed in the handcuffs holding them hostage, his neck elegantly curving as a painful bite was delivered. Blood, wet and hot, went flowing down his neck, and Beyond eagerly lapped at the metallic fluid, his hands sliding down to grasp Raito's hips. Raito cried out when his cock was left untouched, and looked over his shoulder, giving Beyond was he guessed was supposed to be a threatening look.

"Ooo, scary. Kira-kun is angry with me," Beyond cackled, pausing inside the teen. Blood smeared his lips, and he licked at it, seeing the hungry gleam in Raito's eyes darken. "Would Kira care for a taste?" He ran his tongue slowly across the length of his lip, and Raito groaned. "I think that's a yes." Smirking at his lover, Beyond leaned forward and pulled him into a kiss, hungrily thrusting his tongue into Raito's bitter, yet utterly sweet mouth. There was that scent, that _taste_…..Beyond sucked on Raito's tongue, his nails raking into soft skin as he pressed himself closer, his cock effectively sinking deeper into Raito.

But, as he devoured the younger boy, he felt the urge within himself growing, his cock tightening within Raito's sheath. Yelping against his mouth, Raito tried to jerk away, but Beyond grabbed his chin and kept their mouths pinned, his teeth gently nipping Raito's lip. "Kira-kun…" he groaned, shoving his hips forward and spearing the brunette. Raito screamed, and Beyond took the opportunity to plunder his mouth even further, his tongue roughly sliding across Raito's. Raito was entirely too erotic. His taste, his scent. Everything about him was arousing to Beyond, down to the gleam in his red hued eyes.

"Beyond!" Tearing his mouth off of Beyond's, Raito took several shaky breaths and forced his glazed eyes to look at him, a smirk on his red stained lips. "You asshole. Is that what you call possessing," he snarled, though the aroused flush in his cheeks betrayed him.

Beyond grinned at him, and rubbed a finger over Raito's lip. He laughed when the teen made to bite at it, and slid his finger into the hot mouth, sneering as teeth nipped his fingertip. "No, Kira-kun. This is what I call possessing." His cock went deeper into the brunette as he thrusted himself forward, and he knew he'd hit Raito's prostate when the boy let out a strangled sounding howl. "Is that more suited to your tastes, Kira-kun?" Beyond grinned at him and started up an even faster rhythm than before, making Raito mewl and shudder. "You're such a little masochist."

"Am--not," the teen's voice was weak, and it made Beyond quiver with desire. Raito sounded so weak, and defenseless…. "I just love having you fuck me." Raito's lips curled into a smirk, his red glazed eyes narrowing. "You're sooo good at it," he murmured, his voice gradually lowering, as if weakening even further.

Oh, the little minx. Beyond glared at him, knowing just what the teen was doing. Raito knew he was susceptible when he used _that _voice, and he was equally aware of the effect it had on him; Beyond couldn't control himself when Raito sounded weak, like he did now. The urge to destroy his purity further, or rather, what was left of it, became a fire in his veins. Beyond could feel it now, and, gritting his teeth, forced himself to ignore it. Raito wanted him to fuck him senseless, as rough and wild as Beyond was physically possible of doing, and was trying to manipulate him in order to get what he wanted. He had to give Raito due credit, however. Such manipulation was arousing, but it was also highly foretelling of the darkness seeping into his soul. Beyond swore he could hear Raito's innocent mask breaking, the edges shattering and falling. That in itself was something to be pleased about, since one of his goals was to make Raito realize his true potential. However, there was one problem.

Beyond really didn't like being told what to do.

"Am I? Really?" Rolling his hips, Beyond slowed his thrusts and delicately rubbed his head against Raito's prostate, a pleased look on his face. "Would Kira-kun care to elaborate…?"

"You---ahhh--" gasping, Raito leaned his head down, laying it on the rumpled sheets. Beyond gave his hips another push, goosebumps racing down his back at the delicious mewl Raito released. Raito had wanted him to finish things, make him come. But he wasn't really in a magnanimous mood, as his young lover often said; Beyond didn't feel like being kind to Raito, and, looking at him with a wide smile, felt a growl rumbling in his throat.

"I what, Kira-kun? What is it you want to say," he purred, brushing his lips over Raito's ear. When the teen moaned a jumbled response, he traced his nails down the back of his neck and reached between his legs, his hand a mere inch from Raito's smeared member. "Cat got your tongue, little god?"

Raito groaned, and Beyond smirked as he heard his name come from those beautiful, petal pink lips. "Beyond--I can't--" shaking his head, Raito's voice broke. His hands clenched in midair, a fierce blush staining his tan cheeks as he wearily looked over his shoulder, his small frame trembling as Beyond delivered another soft, yet utterly ferocious thrust. "Ahh--stop…I'm, I need.."

He needs completion, Beyond realized. A smirk spreading over his lips, he took his hand away and laid it on Raito's shoulder, laughing at the outraged cry his lover let out. "Don't even think about it," he grinned, licking the side of Raito's neck. "Kira-kun doesn't get to come yet. Not until I say so."

Rage flashed across his face. Raito looked ready to scream at him, or whatever else his tormented mind could come up with. Beyond was prepared for that. Clasping his hand over Raito's mouth, he continued to pound in and out of the teen, cackling as he was enveloped in the hot wetness. Raito wouldn't be able to come just from this, Beyond was sure. He needed contact, of some sort, whether it was from his hand-Beyond never let Raito do it himself-or by actually being allowed to top. Beyond, at times, was all too willing to let the younger male dominate him. Now was not one of those times. "If Kira-kun wants, he can bite me. I wouldn't mind too much," he hissed merrily, and saw Raito's mouth curve beneath his hand. Sadly, no teeth broke through his skin, and Beyond nearly pouted; he loved the feeling of sharp teeth digging into his flesh, combined with a sinfully wet and skilled tongue….

"Mmm…"

Raito screamed in surprise, and pain, and Beyond slowed his thrusts. He'd been going a tad faster than planned. "My apologies, Kira-kun. I suppose that was quite painful." He looked at the brunette, his eyes flashing expectantly. Raito's own reddened irises were glazed with pain, but glowing just as fiercely was a dark, flaming pleasure. It ignited the red, turning it the color of bright rubies, and Beyond shivered as he stared into those beautiful, bloody pools so like his own. And then he shattered. His self control seemed to abruptly snap, falling to pieces inside him, and releasing the beast from its cage, metaphorically. Then again, Beyond sneered, perhaps that wasn't too far off. "Kira-kun…" he purred, his voice coming out as a husky, tattered baritone, like torn silk. A flush stained Raito's cheeks, and Beyond bent over him, dark hair falling in his face and shrouding a glowing eye. Raito's scent flowed over him, and Beyond inhaled it with a satisfied groan. He couldn't resist him. Raito was a drug, one he was fully, completely addicted to. His body, his mind…his scent, Beyond groaned again, savoring the richly unique blend on his tongue. Coffee, apples, and now the slightest hint of salty blood. He basked in the aroma, and laid his lips on the ridge of Raito's spine, feeling warm blood smear his mouth and chin. "Kira….." Beyond looked at him from under his shock of ebony bangs, a crazed smile tilting his lips as he lifted his hand from the boy's lips. "…no. Raito-kun?"

"Ye--yes?" Raito gasped, his eyes widening with shock. Rarely did Beyond call the brunette by his real name, for he much preferred Kira. It suited him more. But, if that was the reaction he'd get every time, then maybe he'd use it more often. His smile widened into a hungry leer, and he leaned closer, placing his hand on the bed. Beneath his fingers he felt crumpled silk, and something cool, slick. Beyond smirked.

"Scream for me."

His hips and the knife were simultaneous. Beyond tore into his lover and hit Raito's prostate a final time, and the hand that had re-discovered the knife slashed through the air, drawing a bloody line down Raito's hip. Raito let out a bone chilling scream, his voice choked with pleasure, and Beyond came with a simultaneous shout inside him. Dropping the knife, he dug his nails into Raito's already bloodied and bruised shoulders and shuddered as the orgasm tore through him, wrapping his body in a hot, fiery mantle. Fuck, it felt good!

"Beyond--you bastard…" gripping the sheets, Raito laid his forehead on the bed, his arms slumping in their bonds. Smirking, Beyond reached between his legs and gently brushed a fingertip down the length of Raito's member, rubbing the pulsing flesh. "Ahghh…" sweat dribbled down his forehead, running through the blood smearing his cheeks, and Beyond lapped at the salty mixture with a sneer.

"Little god, do you want me to finish you?" He ran his tongue farther up Raito's face, his lips teasingly brushing tan flesh. "Show me why you deserve it, and I might."

The reflection of the word play from a few nights before wasn't lost to him, and it wasn't to Raito either. Glaring at him, Raito snapped at his fingers when Beyond made to trace his lips, at which Beyond smiled cheerfully. "Now now, that's not nice, Kira-kun. Are you saying you don't want me to finish you? I could easily leave you here," he giggled, straddling Raito's back. He dug his knees into the boy's sides, and Raito gasped, arching backwards. Grabbing a handful of sweaty caramel hair, Beyond tilted his lover's head as far back as he dared go, so that red eyes, slowly being flecked with mahogany-much to his chagrin-were piercing his. "Well?"

Raito's expression was fury incarnate, and it pleased Beyond to no end. "What do you want, Beyond," Raito snarled, baring his teeth. "You want me to beg, like a little bitch?"

"I wouldn't mind that," he chuckled, and the air around him literally seemed to burst into flames.

"Go fuck yourself! You arrogant bastard, I'd never beg you for anything!"

Ahh, raw fury….Beyond savored it. "And why's that? You think a god like yourself is above such a weak action?" He sneered, tossing his head. Hair fell in his face, but he ignored it, and peered at Raito underneath a curtain of red flecked black. "But look at yourself, Kira-kun. You're chained up, bleeding, and all because I deemed it so. You're my prisoner," Beyond flashed his lover a dark smile, his heart racing at the untamable anger that was quickly taking over Raito. It was so easy, to make him angry. Beyond really needed to do it more often. "I wonder what Lawli would say, if he could see the great Kira like this. Submitting, and to his worse enemy of all people." Beyond's arms were laden with goosebumps at the idea; it actually sounded highly arousing.

If Raito's fury clouded eyes were correct, then the brunette clearly did not agree. "You…" he struggled to control himself, but Raito was shaking in his bonds and chains. He couldn't control himself. "Why don't you shut the fuck up?! How about all the times I fucked you senseless, huh? I wonder what would traumatize L more," he snarled, rage coloring his voice. "Considering your fucked up nature, I think my topping you would!"

"….Raito-kun."

Beyond let the name roll off his tongue, and the teen stopped mid-rant, his eyes wide. Beyond had deliberately made his voice neutral, cool; just like L's. "I think you deserve to be released now," he murmured. Grasping the knife, he quickly made several slashes; the leather straps holding Raito snapped and the teen was essentially free, save for his wrists. "Thank you, Kira-kun."

"…wha--?" Confused, Raito looked at him, but Beyond shrugged and grabbed Raito's chin, jerking him closer.

"I want to see you, Kira-kun." He lapped at the petal pink lips before him, and, still wearing a stunned expression, Raito hesitantly opened his mouth. "Mmm…" Beyond eagerly thrusted his tongue into the warm cavern, giving Raito's cock a gentle squeeze as he did and cackling when the teen moaned against him. "Poor Kira-kun. Do you want release," he grinned, biting Raito's bottom lip and lapping at the blood that beaded up. "Maybe I should be kind after all, and give you what you sooo seem to desire." Fisting Raito's cock, he started running his hand up and down the long shaft, leering at Raito as he went slack and began to mewl, his red eyes narrowing with pleasure. "How does it feel, Kira-kun? Do you like me treating you like this, hmm?" Beyond kissed his throat, receiving a loud moan. "You're mine…..mine, mine, mine. Understand?" He grabbed Raito's face, forcing red eyes to meet his. "Do you," Beyond suddenly snarled, aware of the possessive tint in his voice. It was justified; his Raito had already been touched by another, to both of their disgusts. He wasn't about to ever let it happen again.

"Yes," Raito whispered, craning his neck to look at him. Beyond couldn't help a groan as he stared at the unruly brunette, with his sun kissed skin and flashing irises. And that scent…..he sensed it in the air, hovering around them, and breathed it in with every moan or pant. It was unfairly arousing, and he nearly went hard. But, he had Raito to attend to.

"Beyond? What the fuck's your problem? You keep staring at me." Raito leaned forward, goosebumps on his arms and legs and a pale flush to his cheeks, and Beyond slid his free hand through silken tresses, jerking Raito's head to the side. His neck was raw, blood flecked, and was marred by countless teeth marks and love bites. It would take days to heal, if properly attended. Which it wouldn't be. Beyond wanted those marks to scar. He wanted to claim Raito, by any means necessary. "Beyond?"

Tearing his eyes away from the wounded flesh, he looked up and saw Raito staring at him expectantly. "Yes, yes I do, Kira-kun." Beyond straddled Raito's hips, glad the chains connecting Raito's wrists to the headboard had slack. Raito fell backwards on the bed with a soft cry, his cock meeting cool air and stiffening even more. "You're too beautiful, Kira-kun," he murmured, and laid a finger over Raito's lips when he made to speak. "And you're very…." licking his lips, Beyond narrowed his eyes and bent down, his lips hovering over Raito's head. "_Intoxicating_." He took the member into his mouth, immediately going to work on the salty flavored skin. Ravishing it with his tongue, and savoring every inch, Beyond laid a hand on Raito's chest, to steady himself, and deep throated the teen with practiced ease.

Surprisingly, he enjoyed doing this to Raito, for he knew it was one of the few things L _hadn't_ done. His and Raito's relationship had been more about L's pleasure, Beyond had been informed, and he gleefully recalled the amusement he felt when first hearing that. He really was the only one to pleasure Raito like this. 'And it's gonna remain that way,' he mentally snarled, sucking more of the hot flesh into his mouth. On the bed, Raito moaned and cried out, his head tossed back onto the pillows and his arms lazily suspended above his head.

"Beyond--I--aughh, I," his words vanished, replaced by a long gasp as Beyond gently nipped the taut member with his fangs, ever so delicately. "Ooh--fuck, Beyond,"

"Not today, Kira-kun…" Beyond playfully grinned around his lover's cock, his voice somewhat muffled. "Today, you belong to me, remember?"

Raito stared at him, his mouth dropping into shaky pants as he arched off the bed, his cheeks turning a vivid shade of red. He was close. Beyond let his tongue roll around the hard member in his mouth, tasting the salty tang of Raito's flesh, and watched eagerly as the teen cried out and shuddered, trying to hold back. But that just wouldn't do, so he raked his nails down Raito's chest, scratching pink lines into the flesh as he groaned, his lips thrumming around Raito. It was all he needed to do; Raito came in his mouth, and Beyond devoured the salty fluid that spurted forth, some of it dribbling onto his lips. "Kira-kun, did you enjoy that?" Pushing himself up, he licked his lips, looking at the worn teenager on the bed. Raito looked exhausted, and was coated in blood and sweat, the former staining his chest and thighs in surprising amounts. Beyond would have to make sure his lover had plenty of fluids later. He didn't need him collapsing, or worse, dying. That would be unthinkable.

Not that was really an issue. Beyond could see Raito's lifespan, after all. The brunette wasn't set to die for a long, long time.

"….Beyond…" Raito's voice was weak, still tuckered from the throes of pleasure. "Undo the cuffs. They hurt."

"Oh, do they now?" Beyond reached for his jeans and withdrew the key to the handcuffs. He held it above Raito's chest, dangling it from its ring, and smiled at the brunette, his teeth glimmering. "And what will you give me if I do, little god? Hmm?"

"How about--I don't kill you for--fucking molesting me--" Raito yawned, his red eyes lazily fading back to their normal shade of caramel brown. Beyond stared at them, noting a faint twinge of sadness; he much preferred red, though the brown was pretty too.

"That's not a very good deal, Kira-kun." He pretended to pout, but his chuckling gave it away. Raito rolled his eyes and, yawning again, relaxed on the bed, a quiet look on his face.

"Fine. I'll give you a kiss." Cracking open a mahogany orb, he smirked at Beyond. "You already did everything else. I have nothing more to give."

"Heh. Very true, little Kira-kun." Chuckling, Beyond captured the pliable lips with his own, letting his tongue sweep into the teen's mouth for a split second and tasting the sweet nectar that was his lover. It ended all too soon, but a deal was a deal. For now, anyway. Beyond undid the cuffs and tossed them aside, not even bothering to look where they landed. He didn't care. He was unnaturally tired as well, but his mind was reeling, as usual. Not to mention, he had a painting that needed tending in the other room, one he had forgotten in order to play with his beloved little murderer. "Kira-kun can go back to sleep now, if he wishes. I'm done playing at the moment." He smirked at the brunette, deliberately rolling his hips onto Raito's as he climbed off him and stood beside the bed. Still sprawled atop it, Raito turned onto his side, hissing slightly as a stray wound came into contact with the silk.

"How about letting me clean myself up first," he replied, mockery heavy in his voice. "I am kind of bleeding, or did you forget?" Glancing at the silk sheets, which were splattered and soaked with blood, Raito winced. "Geez, Beyond. Were you trying to drain all my blood this time?"

"…..I may have gotten a tad overexcited," Beyond ran a finger through a small puddle of blood and brought it to his lips. Ahh, that tasted heavenly, he mentally groaned, sucking the digit into his mouth. He was fully aware of the eyes watching him, so he swiveled his tongue around the finger and let out a real moan and let his eyes flutter half closed.

"You are a fucking asshole, you know that?"

"I'm well aware of your opinion of me, Kira-kun," he took the finger out of his mouth, licking at a smudge of blood he'd missed. "As you are aware of what I think of you." Looking at Raito, he pierced him with his dark eyes, and grinned. "My adorable little murderer. Blood suits you, Kira-kun." Stepping over to him, Beyond laid a hand on his lover's chest, which was a mottled red-tan. "See? If only you looked this way more often….." he drifted off, a quirky smile on his lips. "Oh well. Time is all it will take."

Raito frowned at him. "All what will take, Beyond Birthday?" His eyes narrowed with suspicion, and he angrily jerked away from Beyond, only to go stumbling forward when Beyond draped an arm around his waist.

"That, my precious little god, is something you will discover for yourself. Until then, I'll have fun showing you," Beyond nipped the teen's ear, running his tongue alongst the inner shell. "Now, you should go get cleaned up, then meet me in the kitchen. I want to--"

"What? Molest me again? Maybe chain me to the counter, or perhaps the table?" Raito snorted, rolling his sepia eyes. "I'm sooo excited."

Beyond shook his head, and lightly pushed the boy towards the tiny bath attached to his bedroom. "I have no more plans to molest you, little god, until you care for your wounds. I'd rather you not bleed to death." Swatting his backside, Beyond picked up the bloodstained sheets and rolled them in a ball; they would have to be destroyed. His and Raito's DNA was precious, and could never be found together. L was suspicious enough as it was. "Perhaps you should take a shower, Kira-kun. Water might do those cuts some good." He eyed the wounds with pride, while Raito sighed and grabbed a spare pair of pants from within his dresser.

"You come within one foot of me while I'm taking a shower, and I'll beat you senseless. Got it?" Raito scowled at him before turning and walking into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Beyond shook his head, and, picking up a spare pair of jeans from off the floor, tugged them on and left the room. He could take care of the sheets later. Now, he had something much more interesting in mind.

The kitchen looked exactly the same as it had before he'd left, save for being a little darker. Oh well. Dropping the sheets onto the floor, Beyond went over to his easel and eyed the gruesome, artistically beautiful painting he'd been working on. Now that he looked at it, Beyond wasn't sure which was more alluring; the scene depicting him and Raito on this very floor, smeared in blood, or the image slowly taking shape in his mind, complete with chains and blood. Thumbing his lips, Beyond tilted his head, gazing at the picture. Both, he decided. Each would have their own personality, distinct air. The one he would do next would have unequal control, with him literally holding the key to Raito's life in his hands. And blood, there would be blood everywhere. Beyond smiled to himself, running a hand down the completely dried canvas. His palm came away clean, and he eagerly took down the easel, setting it on the floor. For now, it was finished. He wanted to

"Beyond? Could you please make me some coffee? It's the least you can do, since you depleted half of my fucking blood supply!"

His lover's voice echoed through the tiny kitchen, and sent chills down Beyond's spine. Oh, but how could he ever tire of hearing such beautiful, dulcet tones? It seemed impossible…was impossible. But…coffee? Did he even own any coffee?

"Yes, you do! Check the cupboards!"

Well, that was interesting. Beyond looked in the direction of his room, but heard nothing more than the sound of the shower being turned on. Perhaps Raito could read his mind, as he sometimes found himself able to do? Shrugging, a small smile on his lips, Beyond went over to a cupboard and pulled the door open; sure enough, a tin of coffee mix stood inside. "Kira-kun must've brought it with him," Beyond murmured, inhaling the rich aroma as he pried open the lid. Ground coffee beans, shades darker than Raito's eyes, stared up at him from the bottom. It wasn't the same as the teen's scent, for it had the undertone of apples, but Beyond shivered regardless as he continued to breathe in the intoxicating scent, imagining it was Raito himself he was smelling.

Coffee and apples. Beyond licked his lips, fully remembering the tang as he'd kissed the younger boy. The taste of coffee and apples had been all throughout his mouth, along with the coppery taste of blood and strawberries, his own. The two tastes, and scents, together were too much for the man to bear, and yet Beyond continued to torture himself.

"Kira….Raito…" Beyond purred the two names, savoring each one. And he'd used them both tonight. In a sense, Raito fully belonged to him now. He'd marked him, tasted him, and made the brunette come after torturing him. Raito was _his_. Nothing could change that. Not even L, with his damn percentages and damnable panda eyes. Beyond slammed the can onto the counter, feeling his heart race as he forced himself to calm. He listened to the water, imagining Raito naked, the liquid streaming down his chests and head, and was calmed. To a certain extent, anyway.

Raito had moaned his name. He's screamed, all but begged for more. Beyond cackled quietly, his expression gleeful. He'd seen raw fury blaze in Raito's eyes, and had never felt so….so aroused. Raito angry was undoubtedly the hottest thing he'd ever witnessed, and he longed to see it time and time again, every night, forever. He was the only one who could rile such responses within the teen; Beyond had watched Raito, when the teen was away from him. He was cold, aloof; nothing at all like the hot headed spitfire he became here, or while in bed.

That gave him more satisfaction than having L's head on a fucking pike ever could.

His grin broadened, and Beyond languidly stretched his arms, the bloodstained fingers mildly popping. The apartment he dwelled in was warm, and was getting even hotter, due to the steam floating down the hallway. With it came a faint aroma of strawberries….a shampoo? 'Kira-kun must be washing his hair,' Beyond mused, and slowly felt his lips fall into a frown. Raito wouldn't smell at all like himself, if that were the case.

Usually, when staying with Beyond, Raito managed to bring his favorite shampoo: apple scented. Beyond was fine with that, since it was a play on his original scent, which he preferred to be left alone, untouched. At times, he was fine with corrupting Raito's scent with his own, such as a few night's before, when he'd drawn on Raito's chest with jam. But those smells had quickly disappeared, leaving Raito with his own aroma; coffee and apples. "Kira-kun won't smell good anymore," he angrily pouted.

Was it childish? Quite possibly. But Beyond knew he could care less. Dammit, if he wanted Raito to smell like him, he would've used jam earlier too! "Kira-kun is being deliberately cruel. He unconsciously knows what annoys me, I think." Frowning even more, Beyond glared at the offending hallway that was delivering unto him his lover's corrupted scent. The strawberry shampoo smelled nothing like the jam he devoured; if anything, it was overly sugary, like candy. Like L.

"Hey, Beyond?! Is the coffee ready yet?!" Raito's shout was muffled, likely from the water. Glaring still, Beyond glanced at the unused coffee pot and container of ground beans sitting harmlessly on the counter.

"…….." his red eyes narrowed, canines flashing as he broke out into muffled cackling. "No, but it will be soon, Kira-kun!" He shouted extra loud, making sure the teen heard him, and lazily dropped his hand into the tin. His palm came up filled to the brim with coffee grounds, and, sniffing them once and grinning, Beyond started towards the bathroom. "Very, very soon indeed," he growled, and the mist enveloped his body as he approached his bedroom door.

Coffee and apples. Wild and tamed. Cold, yet passionate. Everything Raito was, that he adored, and hated. Beautiful, but deadly. Stubborn, yet patient.

Beyond's mouth curved into a devilish smile. He wondered which nature would dominate when he joined Raito in the shower, coffee in hand.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Lol. "Here's your coffee, Kira-kun." Beyond is gonna be a meanie to poor Raito-kun. Were I not the authoress, I would feel really bad for him. But I am, and therefore all I feel is glee and excitement: this is over! Now I can work on other stuff! **_

_**Seriously though, I wanted to end CAA different that BAS; less serious, seeing as how it was from BB's perspective (crazy/out there/psycho) Just seemed appropriate. Hopefully you didn't hate it ^^; Either way, I hope you all enjoyed Coffee and Apples, and I must remind you to please review! **_


End file.
